


Kitty Cas

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Cats gets hit with a very strange spell.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Kitty Cas

Kitty Cas

Cas stretched languidly. One of the things he loved about being human was the feeling of being able to stretch his entire body and then relax. Angels didn't need to do it. He thought they were missing out. It was a wonderful feeling. 

A rumbling of contentment started in his chest and he liked that too. He laid there, stretched out on his back, and enjoyed the feeling. He may have dozed for a bit. 

"Hey Cas?"

Sam called from outside his door in the bunker. Cas rolled over and chirped a greeting. 

"Cas? You home?" Sam opened the door and poked his head in. Cas sat up and greeted Sam, louder this time. Sam looked right at him and his eyes went wide. 

"Cas? Is that you?"

Cas rolled his eyes and asked Sam if there was something wrong with his vision. Sam came in the room and sat on the bed. He reached out a hand and ran strong fingers through the hair on top of his head. It was wonderful. He started rumbling again. Sam grinned. 

"I swear I know this is you Cas. That witch got you good. We'll figure out how to get you back, but I have to say, you make the cutest kitten."

Cas blinked, then cocked his head to one side, staring at Sam. Sam only broke up laughing. 

"Oh it's definitely you! Even cats can't pull off that look like you can. Come on, let's go tell Dean."

Sam picked him up and stood, and Cas was suddenly aware not only of how big Sam was but how high up he was. He clung to the younger Winchester. He could feel his tail thumping the man's side in his anxiety. 

"Ah ah. Careful with the claws Cas."

As Sam walked across the room he walked past the mirror. Cas tapped his chest with a paw and told him to stop. He did, looking down. Cas gestured towards the mirror and Sam nodded. 

"Right. Seeing is believing. There you go."

Sam set him on top of his dresser and he looked in the mirror. A beautifully sleek cream colored kitten looked back at him with simply stunning deep blue eyes. He sat and cocked his head at himself, which did look really cute. He stood up and paced, watching his muscles move and his tail swish. Then he said hello, and heard the noise he made. Funny that the transformation was so complete that none of it felt odd. This felt utterly natural to him. Like he'd been this way his whole life. He was confused, but also kind of ok with it. He turned back to Sam and told him he was done. 

"You really are a pretty cat Cas. I've never seen one with eyes like yours."

Sam petted him unconsciously as he walked through the bunker carrying him. Cas purred, as he realized what that rumble was. It seemed to happen when he was happy. Sam turned a corner into the kitchen and Dean was at the table, drinking coffee and poking at the laptop. 

"Um, Dean?"

Dean looked up absently and took in Sammy and his passenger. He made a disgusted noise and hung his head. 

"No Sammy, you can't keep it. You know I don't like cats. Where the hell did you find one like that anyway? Looks like some spoiled little show cat."

Cas was upset, and he told Dean so. Didn't like cats? So Dean wouldn't like him like this? And what did he mean he looked spoiled? Was he going to kick him out of the Bunker? Would he become a stray? Cas cried, thinking he'd lost his friends and it wasn't even his fault. 

"Dean I didn't adopt him. It's Cas. And I think you hurt his feelings." Dean blinked. 

"What do you mean it's Cas? Like Cas Cas? How the hell did he turn into a cat?"

"Must've been the witch, when she zapped him last night. Isn't he cute though?"

Dean broke into a sunny smile and took Cas out of Sam's arms. He scratched behind his ears and under his chin. Then he moved down to scratch his tummy and that was fantastic. Cas rolled over, offering more of his tummy and purring loudly. 

"He's the prettiest cat I've ever seen. I'm sorry about what i said man. Listen to him purr! You like the tummy rubbing huh Cas? Yeah I do too." He chuckled. "I guess we'd better figure out how to turn him back." Cas explained he didn't much mind. He got much more attention this way. Sam laughed. 

"He's chatty. Wonder what he's saying."

"Probably wondering why we're not researching already. Well, come on furball. Time to hit the books."

Sam and Dean headed to the library and set him on the table. They started collecting materials. Cas paced the table. He discovered he liked to chase Sam's pen. It made a very satisfying noise as it skittered across the table. The boys seemed to enjoy watching him do it as much as he did. When he got tired he dozed under one of the reading lights. Eventually it had been hours and he walked over to Dean. He pushed against Dean's cheek with the top of his head and advised him he was hungry. 

"Give me a few minutes Cas I'm almost done."

Cas sighed and hopped down from the table. He padded into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter, walking across to the fridge. He dug his claws into the thermal stripping and yanked the door open. Jumping down he snatched out a package of cheese, because it smelled delicious. He clawed it open and began eating. Dean walked into the kitchen and started yelling. 

"Cas! You can't just gnaw on a block of cheese! And you left the fridge open, you animal. Give me that." He took the cheese and Cas complained. 

"Look Cas, cheese is bad for cats. It'll mess up your tummy and make you sick. Damn and there's teeth marks all in it now. Ugh."

Dean threw out the cheese. Cas jumped up and scratched at the trashcan lid in protest. He didn't care, he was hungry and the cheese was good. 

"No, Cas. No cheese. I've got something better."

Dean opened a cabinet and pulled out a can. Cas wasn't really a fan of canned food as a human and was not enthusiastic about whatever cat appropriate can that was. Until Dean started opening it and the smell hit. Oh yes! This was the best thing he'd ever smelled in his life! He was on the counter, trying to take the can out of Dean's hands. 

"All right Cas, calm down, geez. Like you've never had tuna before."

Was that what that smell was? It was amazing! And it tasted as good as it smelled. It didn't take him long to polish off the can. Of course that caused an issue. He needed to relieve himself. Dean must have thought the same thing because he tried to talk Cas into not going. Cas just told him he was being ridiculous. 

Dean followed as Cas jumped down and sauntered into his room and into the adjoining bathroom. He hopped up on the toilet, did his business, and hung on the handle until it flushed. 

"Huh." Dean grunted, both surprised and impressed. "That works. Hey Sam! Cas is toilet trained!"

Dean called down the hall. Cas thought he was being awfully silly about the whole thing. Of course he knew how to use the toilet. He wasn't actually an animal that needed to bury it's waste. Disgusting. He nudged the sink on and drank, then turned it off. 

"Dean," Sam came down the hall. "This sort of transfiguration isn't a normal spell. This is going to take some work."

"Not surprised. Sorry Cas. You might be stuck for a bit. Think you can handle it?"

Cas chirped an answer in the positive as he followed them back into the library. The boys researched into the night. Cas slept, purring softly, on Dean's lap. Dean would reach down every once in awhile and pet him, causing him to purr louder. He was quite content with taking some time before turning back. It turned out he really was enjoying this much more than being human. He stretched out, enjoying his full tummy and warm lap. 

It's good to be a cat.


End file.
